Coincidence Pt 2
by Sleepingkit
Summary: Please read "Coincidence" before you hit this. Craig's life after the adventure he had with Tweek was short lived. A simple pill which masked which held underneath. Now the affects are gone. Now everything is rewinding to what they were. He needs his precious however that may be a difficult task for him.


**Please read "Coincidence" found on my page before reading pt 2, if not**** already.**_  
_

_A.N: Here it is, Coincidence pt 2! From the poll, the point of view will be from Craig Tucker's eyes. Thank you all for who voted and waited for this to be here! Apologies the ending is lacking lust.  
_

* * *

_**A rebirth into what was once before  
**_

* * *

_"The day is far gone  
my precious little fawn,_

_the light is fading_  
_and shadows are invading_  
_  
cast by mean clouds with  
sad faces crying, no frith_

_but sunsets don't shed tears,_

_only the clouds around them do_  
_rain pouring trying to sadden you_

_though I have you my precious,_  
_your life and mines deathless_

_grasp my hand we'll prosper_  
_through the pain without falter_

_My precious little fawn..."_

_Her voice was sweet and nearly a lullaby itself, an echoing ripple of love from her heart which was already a song to my ears. Ears that knew only curses and lies, which came from this same melodic enchanting voice drowning over the moonlit cave of my bedroom. My tiny body was cradled by a pure entity with warm nourishing arms, held close to her protectively. Her lips moved in a mesmerizing dance with the words, kissing my forehead gingerly. As the song and dance went on the cave became bright, a whiteness brought upon her rhyme of comfort. I then realized I had been crying yet didn't know from what. Whether it was a nightmare or I heard a strange noise, it was all irrelevant now. She was here to keep me safe from harm, from untruth that again, she caused. A woman-my mother who fixes her mistakes even if not thoroughly. She tilted my head up for I could gaze into her pooling brown eyes. No, they were green, wait I'm thinking of her with the contacts on. Her real eyes are brown, and they were daring to flood.  
_

_Her cheeks were wetting from the tears when she couldn't hold them anymore. However she continued to sing for me, the magical voice cracked. Her dancing lips ceased to mesmerize and was quivering. The spell she sung to alter the gloomy cave into a luminous haven decades. Similar to being happy, it was a temporary illusion allowing me to forget the aching reality. Another deceit, another of her crimes she butterflies me with. My mother continued to weep forcing herself to sing, desiring this false sanctum she materialized to be real. I only watched her. She was suffering god's pain, a world of her doing which had good intentions was slipping through her fingers spiraling into darkness again. But that wasn't her main focus.  
_

_Mom's singing finally stopped and she squeezed me tightly, repeating her apologies like a broken record. She stroked my hair sobbing, I closed my eyes snaking my tiny arms around her body. I told her everything was going to be alright. I told her I was here and I loved her. I begged for her to stop crying because I myself was going to cry again. My bedroom was a cave as it has been and the fairy dust has been blown away. She was leaving again, I knew. I could tell after receiving a decent whiff of her perfume. She was out to sate a void within herself, neglecting the walking breathing void she had in her arms. I was nothing and forever an unfinished business. Therefore I was another of mother's mistake.  
_

_I _was_ the mistake._

_A horn honked from a car broadening the grim cage that we were trapped in. It came from outside, a boundary I had pitiful knowledge about. I guess that was my mom's ride to a paradise, another illusion to drive her off somewhere to be screwed. She wiped her eyes and kissed me, promising me a lie that she'll be here in the morning. She got up and closed the door. I reached under my pillow taking out a picture of my dad. It was torn in half from her but I held on to it. I held on.  
_

_Dad didn't leave me like mom does frequently, he did it..for reasons I don't know why. Mom doesn't talk about it since everything can easily be thrown in the back of her memory when it lost its use. Except I didn't toss him away. I kept him with me every time I'd rest my head on my pillow. His physical presence didn't matter as long as I owned a part of him. He gave me only one promise while mom gave a million. He kept that promise while mom shattered each one. My dad said I'll be in his heart, and he'll be in mines always.  
_

He _had been the only sanctum I knew. Mom robbed me of that. She didn't want me here, of course. She had a solid occupation of having sex with men and was loyal to it. Although after having her first child with dad, she felt maybe a new life would be better. Indeed it would be if you could handle it. It was overwhelming, yes. Now she's alone again with me, two lonely people in a house. I attempted to recall the nursery rhyme I was sung to earlier, if I could sing it maybe the room would get bright again. Couldn't remember it except for the glorious line, 'sunsets don't shed tears, only the clouds around them do.' It was funny, at that age I knew that the sun was too hot to contain water. What was the point of saying that?  
_

_The clouds are crying. She might have wanted me to believe that I wasn't the cloud though I am. I am the cloud with her swirling around the empty spot where the sun should be. Where my dad should be. Our small sky was also incomplete, mom's mistake. The only difference was that she never tried to fix it, repair the single divine illusion which could have been our lives._

* * *

"Tweek." It was the first thing that was breathed out of my mouth when I woke up. In addition from his name that brings joy and ease to my mind, it brought a smile to my face.

Tweek Tweak, a boy you wouldn't normally be attracted to caught my heart during our period of running away. I'll admit at first he was nothing but an annoying pest who couldn't stop twitching, & screamed at the sight of his own shadow. Precious couldn't handle a simple cat, how long did it take him to get used to GS? A week or two? GS...so many things we left behind at our abandoned house of peace. But I'm getting off topic, we're talking about Tweek here.

Those large brown eyes seem to take in everything, too much if you ask me. His innocence is amazing and you'd have to witness yourself to understand. Precious is fragile and I have the honor of sheltering him; at least I hope I did. I felt I had angel wings which dissipated the darkness around me. Tweek is the white of soul, the better half of myself. He proved to me that there is hope in this life even if it's slim, it is still there. As if living was a candle's flame, it may be skinny and short but if you dared, it will burn you.

Tweek must have been burnt by life's flame several times.

How is it that he supplied me with a surplus amount of love and I couldn't return it? I never felt I had for sure 'healed' him the way he had for me. Pfft, I thought I could have been a miracle worker. I would have rid Tweek of his fears, his jitters and shown him what he was missing. His grandparents hid South Park's world from him. No books, no games, hell I was surprised that they still let him in school. School. I can't even be there for him there! I'm the outcast! Maybe I could be the guardian angel lurking in his shadow, there watching him and only swooping in when he's alone. I could wrap my arms around him and keep him tight.

_Like mother does you._

I jolted upright in my bed, pieces of my black hair whispering against my face. I had no idea where that thought came from, nor did I need to have it. I mean, yeah I did treat Tweek the way my mom had used to for me when I was younger, in the golden days. Maybe I had perceived Tweek and caught a glance of myself within him. Life's flame flared around him or maybe I had witnessed his own personal flame; either way, my goal was to touch it and merge my fire with his. Our heat would melt all else near to extend until it washed over everything we ever knew wrong. Whatever we fit sorrowful, isolating, regretful, it'll all be evanescent.

But my mom. Had our fire connected in such a way or even had the possibility? She doesn't even have one to begin with..it was I who warmed her at night. It was my job to take care of her-

_Just like you're doing for Tweek._

"No!" I shook head frustratedly. Precious and that whore have nothing in common. I need to stop thinking, that dream. Why does she always torture me in spite of her not being here! God!

With a huff I got up from my bed to pace the area of my bedroom. My body was practically throbbing, bouts of cursing threatening to escape my mouth. If my precious was near my side I'd keep the words caged by kissing him. I glanced at the clock and it read 7:00 am. I'm not planning to go to school.

* * *

Ditching is nothing new to this rebel. As long as I lurk within the dingiest part of South Park, no one would mess with me. People would be wasting their time if they tried to interfere with me, if I stay quiet enough and be as intimidating as possible, I'd be left alone. Alone.

The feeling was my comfort, loneliness. Hearing my sneakers hit the concrete of the ground, focused on myself with nothing else to be aware of, since there was no use of awareness. I could let myself go and fall, I won't be caught since I'll forever fall. Until an outside source kicks me back awake. The concept correlated to when we, precious and I, returned home after our run away.

The backlash of the consequences from our attempt to freedom came a bit heavy. Hell Pass' Hospital had a merrymaking over our deliciously weakened bodies. Apparently our subtle diet of scraps and whatever we could get our hands on wasn't fulfilling. Our ghastly stomachs must have been furious with us. It was recommended that we do not eat too much at once however mother thought differently.. She stuffed me like she would do for a turkey on Thanksgiving; vomited an hour later.

Checking up for infections or colds we could have gotten went by in a flash. Nothing found. However Mr. & Mrs. Tweak assumed differently. I was a virus who lead their paranoid boy off into 'destruction'. Yeah that's right people. I ran over to your house, an address I must have kept with me, and stole Tweek. Yes forget the letters we wrote before we left, useless evidence if you ask me. Therefore I was demanded to not approach him, they're even trying to obtain a restraining order.

My precious was snatched away oh you should have seen it. As this memory rolled in my head I went across the street, Stark's Pond is across the way. Heh heh maybe I could drown in it. Well we were both wailing. The police failed at consoling them and my mom hadn't been notified that I've returned until early next morning. Her stomach had been protruding more obviously then it had been before...no one there to defend my honor or there to have a samurai's battle, Tweek's parents kept their 'facts' about me and my horrible influence.

I rather not remember the night I came home with mom...

_Just burn it then, burn all of it. Go on. Ash to the memories of mommy and you._

A strong urge rained upon me. By the time I reached the pond and had settled on a bench, a cigarette was lit in my mouth. The fire from the lighter, the ash freckling a wildfire at the end of the glorious stick, it was all stunning and soothing. A serene moment for an arsonist. Kids at school wonder where I get my 'drug' from, simple. They are hidden away in the house where she assumes I wouldn't find. Releasing a smoke to flourish the air of its poison I smiled.

"You enjoy scarring your lungs, boy?"

A man who was more like a to-be man, plopped beside me in leisure. He wasn't invited, and I didn't ask him for his opinion. He had brown hair that wasn't kept. His hazel eyes glinted when the sun would flash its ray against them. The guy had quite a deep slurred voice but he wasn't drunk. He sounded retarded by nature. God...he's changed.

Kevin Mccormick. "Aren't ya gunna answer me?"

"Aren't you suppose to be in a slum somewhere gambling your family's food?" The retort did not sate what I had to say, except I couldn't waste my breath on him. The pitiful sold out is the elder brother of Kenny Mccormick, who used to actually be my friend years back.

_And what happened to that friendship?_

Inhaling another drag, I returned my focus on the fire. Burn.

"You're s'pose to be in school,"

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Hmm..maybe that there's only 24 hours in a day?" The idiot chortled heartily as if it was worth even a giggle. I crinkled my nose.

"Don't you have anyone else to bother."

"Nah they all busy or have a restraining order against me." Kevin grinned. He was having too much fun. "Besides you told me to tell you something you didn't know."

"You're implying I'm dumb?"

"I'm sayin' time flies by. 24 hours not much. We need at least 48 a day. You're wasting it."

Starting to speak I was about to tell him off. But then again the talentless punk has a point. I could get education at my school though I decided to not attend, I could go to a library but I'm at the park smoking. It hasn't reached noon yet and I can't fathom what the hell I'm going to do.

Except Kevin is talking as if he's wise, "you don't know me. I'm nothing like you." I'm worse.

"You don't know a thing about me either." He had me there again.

"Well it's sorta bold to assume how a person goes about their day." I exhaled, wondering why the infecting smoke wasn't as effective from before. It shouldn't lose such luster from a mere street punk.

"I've watched too many end up in the wreck I got in. I'm trying to help."

_Only one person can help you. Don't let him replace what is flawless. He's invading, tramping in on you. Get away._

"You can't! It's impossible!" I flicked the cigarette into the grass somewhere. It no longer calmed me. I had to see Tweek. I must, move. Move. Move.

My feet were playing tag with each other. The foot behind the other raced to catch up. Soon they were flying and I was running.

_Don't you always,_

No! I face what dares cross the boundary that I've clearly made.

_You mean the fort is falling apart. _

South Park Elementary must have been a magnet tugging my body, since that is where I ended up. It was recess. Students were playing around and laughing. What fort did they own, or did they had anything to keep in? I pressed my body up to the gate and watched them. Any pathetic person would riddle themselves on how they can appear chilled with blithe, no worries had ever haunted them. That person would grumble and scowl enviously at their cheer. Gladly I'm not pathetic because my eyes were experienced to seeing truth, this glee wouldn't last long.

Recess, free time, or called a break, is simple that. A recess from the troubles, a free time to indulge yourself, or a break from the pain. It's all temporary. Temporary.

Suddenly I heard a, 'gah!' and laughter. Without even turning I knew it was my precious. He was sandwiched by Butters and Donovan near the basketball hoop.

I breathed, "my love..". Tweek apparently had gotten spooked by an upcoming ball, as some fat jerk-I think Eric-teased him with it. Before I had time to catapult over, Donovan interrupted the bullying. He had no right to. That was my job! "Aye!" From my angry outburst they and others turn to look at me. In fact everyone did, everyone had their eyes on the rebel. Except...

Tweek diverted his gaze.


End file.
